Big sister, little sister
by VerMa
Summary: One-shot. We all know that in the 'Abracadabra Doo' movie Madelyn got kidnapped and Velma seemed very calm. Some people think she just didn't care for her sister. But are they right? Judge by yourselves.


**This is what Velma could feel right after the kidnapping of Madelyn. She may seem OOC at times but that's because I've made this fic kind of personal. I also am the elder sister and if anything happened to my brother in my presence, I think I would feel the same. **

**The story is set between two scenes: 'Madelyn gets kidnapped' and 'Amos makes a call to Mr. Curdles'.**

**Enjoy!**

**VerMa.**

* * *

><p>"MADELYN!" Velma screamed.<p>

"VELMA!" Madelyn yelled.

"Oh, no!" Shaggy and Scooby cried out.

Velma buried her face in her hands. Things had gone wrong again. Just before the castle, Shaggy had lost the magic staff and grabbed a fork instead. It wouldn't be so terrible yet, if not for the fact that Madelyn, having noticed Shaggy's mistake, had run outside to bring the staff. After a moment, the griffin had appeared near her. Poor Madelyn had literally stiffened with terror. Before Shaggy, who apparently had felt responsible for all the hassle, and Velma with the rest of Mystery Inc. had managed to reach her, the monster had caught her in its claws and flown away. The magic staff, lying in the grass, which she'd dropped at the same time, was all what was left after her.

A great, warm tear flew down Velma's cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, hoping nobody would notice. She knew she couldn't let herself to be weak. She had to save her younger sister who counted on her. She had to be strong and brave. She had to be a hero. She had to... First of all, she had to overcome nagging remorse. She was an example of how elder siblings should not behave. Her mother had sent her to protect Maddie from danger and yet, she'd only worsened the case. Because of her invincible desire to solve the mystery of the griffin, Maddie had gotten into trouble.

Two warm, thin arms embraced her and pulled her to someone's soft chest. Having smelled a delicate, floral aroma, Velma recognized her best friend easily. Something inside her snapped. She put her arms around Daphne's waist, nestled her face in her dress and started sobbing convulsively.

"Shush, don't cry" said Daphne, stroking her friend's dark hair. "We haven't lost yet."

"Daphne's right" said Fred. "We'll find Madelyn, wherever she is now, and we'll save her."

"Like, I might sound like crazy but, like, I join you" Shaggy spoke.

Velma stopped crying out of surprise.

"How can it be?" she asked.

"Like, there are two reasons. First, if I hadn't lost the staff, Maddie wouldn't have, like, gone out of the castle. Second, I don't like when you're sad."

"Let's go inside" Fred pulled Velma apart from Daphne and led her towards the castle. "We need to figure out where Madelyn can be, come up with a plan to rescue her and take a weapon against the griffin."

"Re rave rhe raff" Scooby pointed out. _(Tr.: We have the staff.)_

"It may be not enough" Daphne explained. "Fred's right. We have to prepare well."

"I'm so ashamed" Velma spoke suddenly. "I should have run to help Maddie immediately instead of whimpering."

"Don't worry" Daphne put her hand on her shoulder. "We all have bad moments every now and then."

"Like, yeah" Shaggy agreed. "Like, it's normal that you're, like, upset about the kidnapping of Madelyn. Like, I would also be if something bad happened to Maggie."

Velma thought about it for a moment. She still remembered from her childhood that Shaggy had always been a very sensitive and caring big brother. She had always wanted to be for Madelyn the one who he was for Maggie. Someone reliable and irreplaceable. And now, she had a chance to prove herself and the others that she could be the best big sister in the world. She only had to pull herself together. Having breathed deeply, she felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. She now knew she was able to save Madelyn no matter what.

"We have to take a lot of smoke bombs" she said. "It's probably the only effective weapon."

"What are you talking about?" Daphne looked as if she had lost the thread for a moment.

"About the griffin" Velma explained in an amazingly calm voice. "And I swear that if it hurt Maddie, I'll tear out all its feathers. Come on."

Her friends exchanged surprised glances and followed her to the castle without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of it? Good? Bad? Let me know in reviews.<strong>

**See you!**


End file.
